What If? Vampire Academy
by EWhiteOwl18
Summary: A bunch of oneshot "What if"'s. Depressing, funny, romantic, everything is in this series! Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**Hey, guys! This is just gonna be a "What if?" series and it's pretty much just gonna be a series of completely unrelated one shots.** **All it's gonna be is "What if this happened instead of that?" Some of them will be depressing, some will be happy, and some will be just completely on crack. :) I'll probably be doing this with some other series as well. But either way.**

**Okay! This first chapter is taking place shortly after Blood Promise. What if Dimitri followed through on his promise before Rose could graduate? Would Rose survive seeing Dimitri again? Would Dimitri survive? Read on to find out!**

**Blood Promise**

**He Came for Her**

There he stood in the thick trees, hiding right outside the gate of St. Vladimir's Academy. Chalky skin. Dark eyes with irises ringed in red. He'd had a human with him a few minutes ago so the barrier could be broken. Of course, the human was dead now. He would be dead weight.

How long had it been since he'd stepped on these grounds? He'd been in Siberia for so long. He'd killed Galina with _that girl's _help. Now he was in charge of that entire branch of Strigoi. There weren't very many anymore, but it would be easy enough to get more.

He shook his head. _Focus! _He examined his surroundings like he would do if he was still a Guardian. The training he received had never gone away. Though that wasn't really a bad thing; it had helped him reach the top of the Strigoi. There were no vampires in Siberia that could defeat. Maybe in the entire world.

So why was he being so cautious? Well, even he knew he had limits. No matter how godly he was, even he wouldn't be able to defeat so many guardians with stakes.

He shivered. _Stakes. _He'd been staked twice in his entire Strigoi lifetime. The first had been with a chair leg and had been terribly painful, but it was like a scrape on the knee in comparison to the agonizing and torturous pain he'd felt later that night when she had staked him, so very close to his heart. He shivered. That pain... He never wanted to feel that pain again.

He had to be careful. Dhampirs and Moroi thought Strigoi couldn't feel fear but they were wrong. Strigoi are afraid of two things: silver stakes and people who are so obviously stronger than them.

He scanned the area once again and came up empty. No Guardians. So he slowly slipped through the gates and began silently making his way across the grass, sticking to the shadows as much as possible.

He saw the Guardian one second after the man screamed, "Strigoi!"

He dashed over to the dhampir with a speed faster than light and snapped his neck like it was an uncooked noodle. But it was a second too late.

Guardians ran out of buildings all around the campus. He cursed mentally. _This is going to have to be fast. _

He charged toward the dorm building he knew she would be in. If he was lucky, she wouldn't have heard the man scream.

Two Guardians reached him at the same time, a man and a woman. The woman was obviously inexperienced because she ran toward me without a trace of caution.

_She would've done that too,_ he thought to himself. _But she could pull it off._ He'd seen as much when she'd jumped off that bridge. To this day he wasn't sure whether she actually planned on killing herself or if she'd known he wouldd save her.

He grabbed a clump of the female Guardian's hair. She cried out in pain. "Hey!" The male Guardian leaped at him, hoping he was distracted enough to kill him.

_You wish. _

Without so much as blinking, he gripped a chunk of the man's hair as well and bashed their heads together. He released them and they fell to the ground. He wasn't sure if they were dead but at the current time, he didn't care. He came here to kill one person and one person only. He knew his limits. There were many Guardians here; even he wouldn't be able to take all of them down.

Another Guardian ran toward him. He knew this Guardian. He was one of the Guardians who'd come with him to take _that girl _back to the Academy. Apparently, the man recognized him as well. His eyes widened.

"Dimitri?"

Dimitri jumped up, his momentum carrying him forward. The guardian ducked to avoid Dimitri's feet and it was obvious that he was planning on staking him from behind as soon as he got the chance. But Dimitri wasn't stupid. He came up with a plan in the split second he had. He could see her room from here. A malicious grin crossed his face.

Dimitri planted his feet on the Guardian's back and, with all the force he could muster, jumped off the man's back which not only threw the man to the ground with unbelievable force, but also launched Dimitri towards the girl's window.

_Just a little farther..._

_A little more..._

_Now!_

He grabbed the sill of the window and threw it open. She was up at this point. Looking at her desk, he saw some kind of textbook open. Homework? That's hard to believe. He pulled himself through the window and without pausing grabbed her arms and threw her against the wall. _Hard._

"Hello, Roza."

X

Brown eyes ringed in red. Dark hair falling loose from his ponytail. That Russian accent that rolled off his tongue as he said her nickname. _Roza. Roza. Roza._

Rose forced herself to calm down and remember this was a Strigoi, not Dimitri. Not Dimitri. _Not Dimitri._

Rose lashed out with her legs. Dimitri promptly pinned them down with his. "Oh, no. Not this time. You staked me. _Twice._ You lost any chance to be awakened, and I'm not letting you escape."

Rose glared at him and said, "Good. I'd rather die than become one of _you._"

Dimitri smiled. "Is that so?"

Seeing no alternative, Rose bit Dimitri's arm as hard as she possibly could. He jumped back and stared at his arm in disbelief. Rose rushed to her bedside table and pulled open the drawer. She reached inside and-

Dimitri pushed Rose onto the bed, straddled his hips and held her arms down. "No. That's not happening. Not again." No matter how much Rose struggled, she couldn't escape.

"I win, Rose."

His fangs embedded themselves in her neck. An unbelievable sense of bliss flooded through her body and from the moan the slipped out of Dimitri's throat, he was enjoying himself too. Her head was fogging and her vision was turning black, but she didn't care. This was heaven.

Suddenly, Dimitri screamed and there was a bright flash that filled the room, leaving no crevice dark. But Rose's vision stayed black.

"Good night," Rose mumbled.

X

Dimitri sat up and looked at himself. Tan skin. No fangs. He could bet that if he looked in the mirror he wouldn't have red rings around his eyes.

He was a dhampir again.

Lissa stood over him and smiled down at him but for some reason it looked sad at the same time. He was so happy for a moment-happiness that can't be described. But then he remembered everything. He killed so many innocents. And then Rose-

"Rose!" Dimitri screamed.

He ran to the bed and looked down at her. She was so pale. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was irregular. "No. No. No. No. This can't be happening. Rose, get up! Rose! Roza! _Rose!"_

She didn't so much as twitch.

Dimitri fell to his knees and for the first time in a long time, he cried.

Because he'd just killed the girl he loved.

**Well then! That was terribly depressing. If there are any parts that say I or my or me, it's because I normally write in first person and this was in third, so... Yeah. Um... Review, please! :D**


End file.
